1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the display panel that prevents a reduction in quality of a display even though a size of the display panel has been increased.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) controls light transmittance of liquid crystal cells arranged in a matrix pattern in response to video signals, thereby displaying a picture corresponding to the video signals on the liquid crystal display panel.
To accomplish this, the LCD includes an active area having liquid crystal cells arranged in an active matrix and driving circuits for driving the liquid crystal cells in the active area. More specifically, the LCD includes upper and lower plates. A plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) for switching the liquid crystal cells, driving circuits for driving the thin film transistors, and signal lines connected between the driving circuits and the TFTs may be mounted on the lower substrate. The upper plate may be provided with color filters that are separated for each cell area by black matrix stripes in correspondence with the matrix liquid crystal cells and transparent electrodes coated on the color filters, and spacers provided between the upper and lower plates to maintain a constant cell gap. A liquid crystal is filled in a space defined between the upper and lower plates by the spacers.
Such an LCD is fabricated by separately preparing the upper plate and the lower plate. After the two plates are attached to each other, a liquid crystal is injected between the plates through a liquid crystal injection hole. Thereafter, the LCD is completed by coating the liquid crystal injection hole with a sealant and curing the sealant. The driving circuits require a plurality of driving integrated circuits (“D-IC”) connected to a plurality of data lines and gate lines to apply data signals and a scanning signal to the data lines and the gate lines, respectively.
Because the LCD is capable of realizing a large scale and a high resolution, a display speed of the liquid crystal display panel may be reduced because the time required for allowing the D-IC to conduct all the TFTs is increased. For this reason, when a gate voltage level is set to be too high, a voltage drop occurs from a pixel as a result of a feed-through phenomenon, upon turning off the gate voltage, thereby causing distortion in picture quality.